Le Jeu
by Yassuochan
Summary: Les règles? Réussir leurs défiS avant le temps impartie. Les défis? Tout et n'importe quoi. De la vielle blague du coussin peteur au baiser volé, du verre d'eau sur un prof à perdre sa virginité. La durée? Un an. Une année scolaire. Ce jeu pimentera le quotidien de nos jeunes filles en pleine fleure l'âge. Saku/Multi. 1er: SakuMada.(un peu de à SasuSaku?)
1. PROLOGUE: THE PACT

**Yooooo, voilà, je reposte le prologue tout neuf**

 **Bon, voilà, j'ai finis mon blabla, ça faisait longtemps hihi.**

 _ **Question d'la night**_ ** _:_** **y'a des gens ici qui écoute de la KPOP ? Suis-je la seule ? Répondez, m'laisser pas en plan:/**

Prologue : LE PACTE.

"- **Alors alors?** S'impatientait Karin.

- **Aller, dis oui**! Me suppliait Ino ses mains jointes et ses yeux bleu pleins d'espoir.

Comment résister à ce regarde de chiot? Rahh. Elle connait on point faible.

Traitresse.

« **\- Quelle genre de défie on se lancerait**?

 **-Tout et n'importe quoi. Vas-y, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois !** Intervint Tenten en mangeant une chips »

Karin reprit la parole.

" **Ça peut aller d'appeler un professeur papa à embrasser le premier venu! Alors, t'es partante Sakura?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas trop…On a le bac cette année, si j'veux integrer la fac que je veux il faut vraiment que je bosse.**

 **-Roh aller, t'es sûre d'être admise à n'importe qu'elle fac, contrairement à Ino ahah !**

- **Hey ! C'est pas sympa !** Ino la frappa sur le dos.»

C'est vrai. Je suis sûre d'avoir une fac a la fin de cette année.

Je sais que je vais craquer et accepter. Merde, qu'est-ce qui a pris a Karin de proposer ce « jeu »? En même temps, ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle, tiens. Mais ne vous méprenez pas. Je n'ai pas peur, je veux juste éviter les quiproquos et juste me concentrée sur mes études.

« - ** _Tes études ? Bahahah tu te déconcentres enmême pas 2 seconde, et tu parles de te concentrer une année entière sur tes études ?Bahaha_** ! Se moqua iner. »

Meeeerde, elles sont toutes là à me fixer ! Concentres-toi !

Il n'y en a pas une qui est retissant, sauf moi. Temari, Karin, Ino, Tenten, et même Hinata! Merde, Hinata, la timide, toute discret toute prude a accepté le pacte!

Traitresses.

N'y a-t-il que moi qui s'inquiète pour son avenir ?

D'un côté, je pourrai simplement refuser, mais c'est mal les connaitre. Elles ne me lâcheront pas d'une semelle, me harcèlerons presque, tant que je ne les aurai pas rejoints à leurs délires de défis. Mais si j'accepte, je m'enfoncerai dans un cercle vicieux, et, joueuse comme je suis, j'accepterai n'importe quel défi juste pour prouver que j'en suis capable de tout faire. Et ça, Ino en est consciente. Je passe pratiquement ma vie à parier sur tout et rien, à lancer des gages, des caps. Et également à en faire. Aux dernières nouvelles, 0 défi refusé, 174 acceptés, et 173 réussit.

Karin fait monter et descendre ses sourcils de manière suggestive. Ino me fait sa plus belle tête de chiot. Hinata murmure des « **S'il te plait** » en faisant elle aussi une tête d'enfant mignon, à qui on ne peut rien … Temari me tend son paquet de bonbon, mais, qu'est-ce que?

Oh et puis merde. C'est pas comme si j'en n'avais jamais fait, alors un de plus ou de moins.

 **« -Ok.** Soupire-je de défaite. »

Elles crient toutes de joie, fallait s'y attendre. Ino, elle, a un sourire victorieux, elle savait que j'allais dire oui. Elle connait bien mes points faibles et mes tendances à ne jamais décliner un défi.

« **-Bon, bon, maintenant que _madame_ a décidé de porter ses ovaires** , elle me lança un fière sourire moqueur, **asseyez-vous en rond** , regard rouge à Temari qui était un peu à l'écart avec son paquet de chips cette fois, **je vous explique les règles**

!

- **Parce que y'a des règles en plus?** Maugréa Tenten. »

Bah oui ma petite, t'es l'une des premières à t'être extasiée sur la, je cite « **Merveilleuse** **idée** »de Karin. Alors maintenant, tu assumes ton choix ma vielle. Et puis Karin, mais quelle idée aussi...Je suis sûr que c'est pour avoir des défis avec des mecs. Elle aime tellement les hommes qu'elle serai capable de tout et n'importe quoi.

Tout et n'importe quoi.

Surtout n'importe quoi.

Un peu comme cette stupide idée de pacte de défis. Et connaissant donc les gouts de Karin, et d'Ino aussi – faut dire que les deux font la paire – je commence à regretter d'avoir accepté.

Oh et puis merde!

C'est ma dernière année, autant en profité à fond, peu importe les défis qu'on m'imposera.

 **« Tu ne penses pas que ce lancer des défis c'est déjà suffisant?** Se plaint Tenten une nouvelle fois.

- **Ça sera plus drôle avec des règles, et comme ça** , elle regarde Hinata qui était encore discrète depuis le début, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone **, pas de triche!**

 **-Hein? Euh o-oui!** Assure-t-elle avec un faible sourire penaud. Essayant de cacher son portable dans son dos.

Tututute, tantine Sakura a tout vu ma petite.

Satisfaite, Karin se lève et nous contourne pour monter sur le lit, derrière moi, qui grince à cause de son poids. Pendant qu'elle essaye de se stabiliser sur son pseudo estrades, j'observe Hinata.

C'est une fille discrète et calme, je la connais depuis la sixième, la fille la plus posée et la plus terre à terre que je connaisse. Mais là, je la trouve un peu trop…calme. Et puis elle a passé quasiment toute la soirée sur son téléphone.

Ino baisse le son de son enceinte laissant un musique d'ambiance plutôt sereine.

Oh Hina-chan rougit!

Oh!

Mais non!

Elle textote à un gars?!

Un couinement s'échappe de mes lèvres à cause de l'euphorie qui m'entraine d'avoir découvert le secret d'Hinata. Celle-ci a justement entendue et a immédiatement relevé la tête de son portable pour voir si elle était découverte. Elle me regarde, écarquillant les yeux devant le fait accomplie. Et oui ma petite Hina-chan, j'ai tout grillé.

Coquine va.

Je la taquine en lui faisant un clin d'œil. T'es pas aussi timide qu'on le pense. Sacré Hinata. Je lui lance un autre clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire pour la rassurer, et elle me répond avec un petit sourire timide et un hochement de tête, sans oublier ses joues rouge de honte.

« - **Bon**! »

Ah, Karin a réussi à tenir debout sur le matelas.

« **Le jeu commence le jour de la rentrée, donc demain, capiche? »**

Acquiescement de nous toute, sauf Tenten qui elle lève un pouce en l'air. Je grogne un simple " **mouais** ". Bah oui, je ne suis pas vraiment tout à fait d'accord. Mais bon, qui sait? Peut-être que je vais me prêter au jeu au fil du temps. Non, c'est sûr que je vais me prêter au jeu.

 **« Niquel ! C'est simple, tous les dimanches, on se lance à toutes un défi. N'importe lequel, aucuns tabous. On aura donc une semaine pour le faire ou plus selon le gage lancé. Si au bout du temps impartie le défie n'ait pas fait ou incomplet, la personne concernée devra faire une déclaration d'amour à Kabuto en public, et sortir avec lui jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »**

Hoquet de toutes. Ino attrape à toute vitesse sa longue chevelure doré. Nous avons toutes les mêmes têtes d'ahuri. Sourire victorieux de Karin.

 **« On ne peut pas changer de gage au cours de la semaine,** reprit-elle **, sauf raison exceptionnelle, et de même pour la durer, sauf raison exceptionnelle. Personne a par nos 6 devront être au** **courant de ce qu'il se passe. Pas même les personne (si il y en a) qui feront partit de nos défi. Capiche ?**

 **-Ça me va!** Déclara Ino plus à elle-même qu'à nous.

 **-Ok pour moi aussi**! S'exclama Tenten. »

Temari et Hinata sont elles aussi d'accord.

 **« Bon, Rosette, ça te va, toi? »**

Este ce que j'accepte? En temps normal, je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde. J'adore les défis, jouer, faire des paries, surtout que je suis sûr à 100% de les réussir. Mais là...je sens le plan foireux à 4 kilomètres. Nous sommes maintenant en Terminale, c'est notre dernière année au lycée. Nous avons toutes entre 17 et 18 ans. Nous ne sommes plus des petites adolescente innocente qui se font des cap ou pas cap.

Je suis consciente que ce jeu peu partir loin, très loin.

 **« J'accepte.** Je cède finalement.

- **Yeaaaaah** ! Hurlent-t-elles toutes ensembles en me sautant dessus.

 **-Bordel vous m'écrasez bande de vaches !**

 **-C'est Ino ça !**

 **-Hey ! C'est pas sympa ! Et puis c'est toi qui-**

 **-Juste.** Tous le mondes se calment et prête attention à Hinata toujours son portable en mains caché dans les poches de son sweat. **Le jeu, combien de temps durera-t-il?**

- **Jusqu'à ce que l'on obtienne notre diplôme.** Réponds Karin comme si c'était évident.

Elle est folle? Kami, Karin, tu n'as peur de rien, hein? C'est ce que j'aime le plus chez elle.

 **"-On va s'éclateeeeer !** S'enthousiasme Ino son sourire de plus en plus gros.

 **-Je vais vous écraser!** Je les menace. Mon intervention fait réagir Karin.

 **-Ah oui?**

 **-Sûr et certaine!**

 **-Puisque tu es si sur de toi,** commence la rousse en se rapprochant de moi qui suis encore assie **, à toi l'honneur ! Tu vas être la premier défie à connaitre son défie, et j'ai déjà une petite idée.** Ricane-t-elle en jouant avec ses mèches rousse et en applaudissant des mains comme pour se félicité.

Ca sent pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Quand elle fait ça, ça veut dire qu'elle à une idée pas net derrière la tête. C'est pas bon du tout ça.

« **T** **u vas... »**

J'ai peur

 **« ...devoir... »**

Aller!

 **« ...draguer le prof d'histoire que tu vas avoir cette année! »**

Ouais! Euh ?! Hein?

 **"-NANI**?! J'hurle en crachant mes poumons, je m'attendais à tous, vraiment _tout_ , sauf à _ça_.

« **Quoi? Tu préfères sortir avec Kabuto?** S'étonne-t-elle faussement. »

Elle joue avec moi.

 **« -Hmpf.** Boude-je **.** En croisant mes bras sur mon buste.

 **-T'inquiètes pas va, t'es pas la seule à avoir un gage, Hinata va devoir s'attacher les cheveux toute la semaine***

 **-N-Non !**

 **-Si. C'est bon, personne va te juger Hinata.** Tenta de rassuré Ino. Hinata se mord la lèvre, anxieuse. »

Karin reprit.

« **Tenten ne va plus s'épiler les sourcils jusqu'à en avoir autant de Lee! Ino devra placer le prénom « Omar » dans chacun de ses phrases-**

 **-Mais, mais, pourquoi j'ai pas ça moi aussi?** M'indignai-je. Non mais c'est vrai !

 **-Parce que tu as hésité trop longtemps avant d'accepter. La prochaine fois, réponds plus vite! »**

Sale peste.

« **Pour finir, Temari, arrêtes de mettre des habits qui te couvre autant.**

 **-Grave, même une bonne sœur on voit plus sa peau !** Coupa Ino.

 **-A partir de demain, finis les colles roulé et les jeans larges. »**

Elle n'essaya même pas de se plaindre, elle resta simplement là, à fixer un point invisible en souriant simplement **.** Rahhhh, Temari, depuis quand n'as-tu plus crier, ne t'es tu plus plaintes ou simplement afficher un vrai sourire ?

Pour résumé, j'ai une semaine pour mettre sous mon charme mon prof d'histoire. Et Karin…

 **« -Mais! Hé ! Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué ?! Et ton défi à toi ?!**

 **-Ahh, t'as enfin remarqué ?** Se moqua-t-elle vicieusement.

La garce, elle a cru pouvoir passer inaperçu et faire comme si de rien était alors qu'on doit faire des stupides défies à cause d'elle. C'est mal me connaitre.

Vicieuse. C'est aussi la plus vicieuse que je connaisse.

 **-J'avoue, j'ai complètement oublié !** Beuglent Ino et Tenten à l'unisson.

Je vois Ino le visage choqué et à la fois amusé par la feinte ratée de la rousse. Son index sur le menton, je comprends qu'elle réfléchit à punir Karin pour avoir tenté de passer outre.

 **« -J'ai une idée**! Déclare la blondasse à la queue de cheval avec une lueur mesquine dans les yeux.

 **-Je suis toute ouïe !**

 **-Mets Suigetsu dans ton lit.**

 **-Déjà fais.**

 **-Kiba ?**

 **-Plus jamais.**

 **-Naruto ?**

 **-C'est mon cousin ! INCESTE !**

 **-Lee ?**

 **-Trop de fougues.**

 **-Darui ?**

 **-OK !**

 **-Il n'est pas déjà en couple ? Demanda Hinata ?**

 **-Alala,** soupira la rousse, **Hina-chan, les mecs sont tous des connards, et je vais le prouver en baisant avec. Tant mieux s'il est e couple, ça apportera de la crédibilité à la question « les mecs sont-ils tous des connards ? » »**

 **« -Au faite Saku, tu penses que tu vas avoir quelle prof d'histoire cette année ?** Demande tout à coup Temari. »

Bonne question tiens.

C'est vrai, je ne connais ni ma classe, ni mes professeurs. Or, étant donné que je connais presque tous les professeurs du lycée, j'ai déjà quelque idée de qui pourrai être mon prof d'histoire parmi les 3 qui s'occupe des Terminal. Soit, Hiruzen Sarutobi ; rien que d'y penser ça me donne des frissons de dégout. Il est gentil mais, sérieusement, les hommes de 60 ans ça ne me dit trop rien. M'enfin bon, qui que ce soit, j'accomplirai mon défi de la semaine. Il y a Memna ; Je ne sais plus son nom de famille, je l'ai déjà croisé dans la salle des profs, il doit avoir la trentaine à ce que j'ai pu voir. Il n'est pas moche, voir mignon malgré ses petites rides. Ca pourra se faire plus facilement qu'avec le vieux Sarutobi, ca, c'est sûr ! Et le dernier, si je me souviens bien...Madara Uchiha. Le professeur le plus désiré de tous.

 _Madara, Uchiha._

* * *

 **Faites-moi savoir si vous aimeriez voir la suite, et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. A la prochaine !**


	2. CHP1: Sasuke vs Deidara

**Yooooo, voilà, je reposte le nouveau chapitre 1, tout bo tout 9 !**

 **Il est long, 10 000 mots, c'est long, mais c'est complet, j'ai changé pas mal de choses, ça rend le tout plus cohérent pour la suite qui OUI VA ARRIVER ENFIN !**

 **Dooonc, j'me suis casser le postérieur à tout remanier et revoir et corriger, s'il vous plait, please, laissez un ptit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir. Même pour ceux qui avait déjà lu l'original, relisez, j'ai pas changer non plus énormément de choses, mais ce sont les détails qui font tout, donc relisez si possible.**

 **Bon, voilà, j'ai finis mon blabla, ça faisait longtemps hihi.**

 ** _Question d'la night_** **eske y'a des gens ici qui écoute de la KPOP ? Suis-je la seule ? Répondez, m'laisser pas en plan:/**

* * *

 **Réponses aux guest-reviews: ( je laisse les anciens en espérant en avoir de nouveaux hihi** **J** **)**

 **lumati** : Merci beaucoup! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

 **diamente 2000:** Merci! Désolée pour le retard vraiment aha

 **:** Je n'ai pas donné de défie à Temari et c'est voulu, ça sera expliqué plus tard. Merci, j'espère que tu seras satisfaite de ce chapitre!

 **Saiken-chan:** Ouuui! J'en ai vu nul part alors j'me suis dis "Aller Yass, fais le sinon y'en aura pas!" J'suis contente que ça t'a plu, et j'espère que celui là te plaira également. Ouuui je fais des fautes et donc je le redis encore **JE CHERCHE UNE BETA!**

 **Voilà voilà, continués à me donner vos avis, ça me fais super plaisir vraiment!**

 **AVERTISSEMENT:** **langage peut être.**

 **Naruto appartient à Kishimoto-sensei.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1: Sasuke vs Deidara.**

* * *

Tout le monde se bousculaient, se tiraient par les sacs ou les vêtements afin d'avoir un meilleur aperçu sur les liste de classes.

Préférant être saine et sauve pour ce premier et fatidique jour, je suis restée sagement assise sur un banc marron à l'écart de la cohue. Ce banc, c'est mon banc. C'est ici que je m'assois pour éviter certaines personnes. C'est ici que je peux rêvasser en toute tranquillité. C'est ici que je peux m'évader avec comme seul musique le souffle du vent qui fait danser les pétales (Oui, je fais aussi dans la poésie) de l'arbre Sakura au-dessus de ma tête.

Arbre Sakura, donc mon banc.

Des vibrations me sortaient de mes pensées. Je prends en main mon téléphone et vois que j'ai reçu trois texto simultanément, un de Karin, un d'Hinata, et le dernier de Lee. Je commence par ma petite Hinata.

 **Hina-chan:**

 **"Sakura, tu ferais mieux de venir voir ta classe...tu risques de passer une mauvaise semaine."**

Classe. Semaine. Mauvaise.

Aller, pas de panique. Pas, de, panique! Au pire, c'est qu'une semaine, si on voit ça d'un autre angle, c'est que 7 jours parmi 365 autres. Oui, vois positive Sakura !

 **Lee Rock: "Bonjour fleur de cerisier. J'espère que cet été t'as requinqué et que la fougue de la jeunesse s'écoule toujours autant dans tes veines. Naruto-kun à extrêmement changé durant les vacances, je ne le reconnais plus du tout! Ah, la jeunesse...! J'espère te croisé dans les couloirs ma belle fleur.**

 **-Le fauve jade."**

Naruto? Changer? J'aimerai bien voir ça! Peut-être que ces deux mois de vacance en compagnie de son père l'a transformé et l'a rendu plus…mature? Ça serai bien bizarre un Naruto sérieux et calme. Mhh...Non, finalement je préfère un Naruto normal brailleur et baka, le contraire sera trop effrayant. Mais, comment se fait-il que ce soit Lee qui m'en parle ? Il a pourtant passé toute sa vacance dans un camp de vacance si je me souviens bien.

 **La magnifique Karin:**

 **« LA QUOI ?!** »

"La magnifique Karin" ?! Ahahah punaise Karin toujours aussi surprenante ! Plus jamais je laisse trainer mon téléphone n'importe où quand elle est dans les parages.

 **"XD si tu savais comme je ris j'peux même plus m'arrêter ! Ahh, ma pauvre Sakura…j'éprouve quelques regrets par rapport à ton gage, oh, quoi que...pas du tout! Ahahahah! J'espère que tu aimes les hommes âgé et fripé !"**

Ok, là, je peux paniquer!

J'attrape mon sac de cours au pied du banc et je cours à toute vitesse vers le centre du grand cours où sont disposés les tableaux avec les listes. Heureusement pour moi, il y a moins de monde qu'il y a quelque minutes. C'est donc en poussant rarement quelque personnes sur mon passage que j'arrive en face de la feuille qui va définir si ma semaine sera en compagnie d'une pure beauté ou d'un vieux sénile, ou encore, un mélange des deux.

Je glisse mon doigt de long en large de la feuille,

Haruno, Haruno... Ah! Trouvé!

Inspire, expire, ce n'est pas difficile. Je glisse lentement mon index sur la ligne à l'emplacement de mon nom. Classe de Terminal 3, professeur principale…Sarutobi Hiruzen

 _Sarutobi Hiruzen._

Hiruzen.

Sarutobi.

 _60 ans._

 _Fripé._

60 ans.

Une image de Karin avec les filles pouffant de rires et du vieux grand-père essayant de me toucher d'un peu trop près me vient à l'esprit.

Rahhh ! Non, je ne peux pas, c'est trop…Rahhh ! J'en ai des frissons de partout rien que d'y penser !

Soudain, une main venant de derrière s'abattit sur mon épaule. Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai, mon cauchemars devient réalité ! Doucement mais sûrement, je tourne ma tête pour faire face au propriétaire de ladite main, qui, soit dit en passant, n'est ni fripé, ni masculine.

 **« -On dirait que tu viens de voir un mort.** »

Immédiatement mon cœur se calme. J'ai vraiment cru que Sarutobi était là derrière pendant quelques secondes, avec un sourire ambigu en lèvre, vêtu d'un simple slip.

 **-On peut dire ça oui…Dis, 60 ans, c'pas l'âge de la retraite par hasard ?** Je m'exclamai un peu énervée et désespérée à Temari. Ma tête et contre le tableau, dans un geste de désespoir. »

Elle me hausse les épaules et souris amusé de mon malheur. Traitresse. Puis me lance un clin d'œil qui voulait dire

« **Si, mais faut croire qu'il attend simplement tes avance avant de la prendre. »** Oui, j'arrive à deviner beaucoup de chose en un clin d'œil vous trouvez pas ?

 **-Ah-ah. Tu t'es mise à l'humour Temari?** Lui demandai-je en décollant ma tête pour lui faire face. »

Avant qu'elle ait le temps de me répliquer, on se retourne toutes les deux en entendant des voix familières derrière nous.

 **« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans l'espace**? Demanda Tenten accompagnée d'Ino qui peinait à attacher ses longs cheveux et de Karin qui ne se gênait pas pour rire à ma vue.

Je leur pointe derrière moi du pouce la feuille maudite. Et elles éclatent toute de rire. Karin en pleure même! Aller, c'est ça riez. Vous verrez, dimanche c'est moi qui choisira vos défie. Bande de sadiques, j'me vengerai! Comme dirait Naruto ; « **la vengeance est un plat qui se mange à midi avec un bol de râmen.** »

Bon, je vous avoue que je n'ai toujours pas compris le principe, mais c'est du Naruto, on le pardonne.

Je divague, et ce depuis au moins trois minutes, trois minutes durant lesquels les rire n'ont fait qu'augmenter.

 **« -Moquez-vous, mais vous verrez, j'vais le réussir votre défie! J'irai même jusqu'à avoir son numéro! Que ce soit Sarutobi, ou même Kabuto !** Disai-je très confiante.

Satané fierté.

 **-Oh ?** Karin cesse de rire et s'approche dangereusement de moi un mauvais sourire aux lèvres **. Une demande de changement ? C'est toujours possible si tu veux…** Proposait vicieusement Karin échangeant un regard avec Ino qui sourit narquoisement.

 **-Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas changer la nature des gages sauf exception ?** Interrogea Tenten. »

Merci, pour une fois qu'elle sert à quelque chose.

 **« -Mais Kabuto est une exception voyons.**

 **-Merci, mais non merci.** Je déclarai très vite.»

La cloche sonne enfin. Tout le mondes s'affairent à rentrer dans la salle qui leurs corresponds. Malgré le fait que Tenten et Temari sont dans une autre classe, je me retrouve tout de même avec Ino, Hinata, et, malheureusement Karin. Ne croyez pas qu'on est ennemi, au contraire, je l'adore cette fille! Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux, elle est crue, elle ne passe pas par 4 chemins. J'admire sa témérité. Mais...je sens que cette année, à cause de ce pacte, elle ne va pas me lâcher d'une semelle.

Les 27 élèves et moi-même attendons devant la porte que notre retraite de professeur nous laisse entrer. La porte de la classe est ouverte, aucun prof à l'horizon pour l'instant.

Après dix minutes à patienter dans le couloir, l'ensemble de la classe commence à chahuter, ce qui alerte les surveillants qui nous font attendre en nous invitant à prendre place de la salle de classe. Nous nous asseyons au troisième rang. Moi tout à droite côté fenêtre, ma fenêtre. C'est mon coin, un peu comme mon banc sous l'arbre de cerisier au fond de la cours. A ma droite, Ino suivit de Karin avec personne à la dernière et quatrième place.

 **« -Hé ! Mais vous avez vu Hinata ?!** Je chuchote un peu trop fort.

 **-Non…** elle semble se rendre compte de son absence et je vois la peur dans ses yeux. **Oi salope ?**

Ino appelle souvent Karin de cet affectueux surnom.

 **-Oui quoi ?** Réponds la rousse comme si de rien était. Bon, c'est un peu le cas vu qu'elle a habitude de ce genre d'appellation.

 **-Tu sais où est Hinata ?** Je demande à nouveaux

 **-Ahh, oui...** elle se mâche la lèvre inférieur **, elle est dans les toilette, elle voulait son fond de teint coulait et on commençait à voir le dessin, si son père le voit, direction l'internat à Iwa**. Nous explique Karin avec un visage peiné. »

C'est vrai que son père est un peu strict et dur, mais il est quand même un homme gentil est bienveillant, quoique, un peu trop à cheval sur Hinata à mon gout. Seulement une minute après s'être inquiété au sujet de la Hyuga, celle-ci fait son apparition à l'encadrement de la porte accompagné d'une surveillante du nom de Konan. Toutes les filles la jalousent pour sa beauté, moi également, et tous les mecs rêvent de se la taper, moi également.

Je vois ma Hina-chan s'avancer prudemment à travers les rangés de tables avant de nous apercevoir de son regard opalin, et de se diriger vers nous s'asseyant à côté de Karin. Mais à peine s'est-elle installée qu'un nouvel arrivant fait son entrée. Et quel arrivant !

Les cheveux noirs, deux longues mèches qui encadre son visage pâle comme la lune. Ces yeux d'un noir profond qui balaye l'ensemble de la classe de là où il est, c'est-à-dire l'encadrement de la porte. Un nez droit mais gracieux, de fine lèvres. Un corps robuste et musclés et droit comme un piquet, et une présence imposante, tout comme son aura.

Devant moi ce trouve, Uchiha Sasuke.

La dernière personne que j'aurai cru revoir sur Terre.

Je sens le regard d'Ino me transpercer sans même avoir besoin que je me tourne vers elle. Je suis juste complètement figé, les yeux louchant sur lui, sur sa silhouette, des pieds à la tête, comme pour vérifier que c'est vraiment lui. Je prie pour qu'il ne me remarque pas...Aha, comme si je pouvais passer inaperçu moi! Et avec les deux pestes à ma droite c'est encore plus difficile de se faire discrète.

Il balaye la salle de son sublime regard noir et profond pendant que je fais semblant de cherche quelque chose sous table pour qu'il ne me remarque pas.

Les chuchotements qui on débutés à son arrivée cessent, j'en conclu qu'il s'est assis et donc que je peux sortir de ma cachette, ce que je fais. Et devinez qui j'ai à a peine 10 centimètres de mon visage en me relevant?

Oui.

Sasuke.

Cliché non ?

Nous sommes tous les deux figés, aucuns de nous deux n'arrive à lâcher l'autre du regard. Mes joues rougissent, c'est inhabituel. Des souvenirs datant d'environ 2ans me reviennent en tête. Mon cœur s'emballe, merde! J'enlève ses pensées de ma tête et me recule, parce qu'il faut que je m'écarte! Je m'affale sur ma chaise le plus profondément contre le dossier.

Un sourire dédaigneux s'affiche sur son visage et lançant un dernier regard haineux sur ma personne, il s'installe juste en face, me laissant comme seul et unique vu son dos et ses cheveux toujours aussi bien coiffés.

Ino me donne un léger coup de coude dans le bras.

 **"-Tu m'expliques ce qui vient de se passer?**

 **-Et depuis quand t'es devenu aussi timide en face d'un garçon?** Ajouta Karin qui elle aussi avait tout observé, calmement bizarrement."

Je leur réponds par un haussement d'épaules en leur promettant - ainsi qu'à Hinata - des explications à la fin du cours, enfin, encore faut-il que l'autre vieux crouton daigne arriver pour qu'il commence.

Vingt minutes sont passés, toujours personne. Tous le mondes dans la classe parlent, rigolent, jouent avec son téléphone, profitant de l'absence d'adulte dans les parages. Seul Kabuto lit un livre sur « La danse du ventre pour les nul » au fond de la classe, mais quelque chose à deux sièges d'écart de lui m'interpelle. C'est un blond que je n'ai jamais vu avant, je connais pourtant la majorité des terminals.

Un nouvel élève?

Il a une apparence qui se démarque vraiment des autres. Des long et magnifique cheveux blond, je veux les mêmes! Une mèche cache la partie gauche de son visage, mais même avec ça je peux deviner qu'il a un beau visage et de beaux yeux aussi bleus que ceux de Naruto. Je quitte des yeux le bel inconnu pour informer Ino de sa présence, mais lorsque je la regarde, j'ai une soudaine impression de déjà-vu.

Mon regard rebondi du beau blond à Ino qui me questionne en levant un sourcil blond bien épilé.

 **"-Karin, Hina,** les appelle-je **, Ino elle nous a mentit, elle a un frère jumeau...** Je me retenais de rire et pointe du doigt le fond de la classe. »

Toutes les trois suivent la direction de mon index et fixent le dit jumeau d'Ino. Leurs réactions ne se font pas tarder, Hinata rigole en se tenant gracieusement le ventre, Karin frappe la table avec son poing en riant très fort, et Ino lâche un regard haineux au blond qui n'a pourtant encore rien fait de mal. Il lâche son crayon et s'arrête de dessiner.

Jeme demande d'ailleurs ce qu'il dessinait.

Il lance un regard magnifiquement confus. Le pauvre, il doit croire qu'on se fou de sa gueule. J'essuie une larme de rire en me foutant de la gueule que tire Ino, son nez retroussé vers le haut, son visage rougit, une vrai tête de cochon!

Soudain, un bruit de craie contre le tableau grince et j'ouvre mes yeux pour me rendre compte que tout le mondes m'observent comme si je venais de commettre un meurtre. Je me retourne en essuyant une larme au coin de l'œil et fixe ma table sans prendre le temps de regarder le tableau.

« - **Bien**. »

Mon cœur saute dans ma cage théocratique, mes yeux verts son écarquillés de surprise, cette voix...

 **« Maintenant que l'hystérique c'est calmée, commençons. »**

Cette voix, ce n'est pas celle d'un homme de 60 ans. Elle est grave, timbrée, velouté, presque sexy sur les bords.

Lentement, je tourne ma tête vers la droite pour juger selon le visage d'Ino si c'est bien la personne que je pense qu'il est. La tête posée sur sa main, les coudes sur la table, le sourire enjôleur. Les preuves sont là. Je continue mon ascension et regarde Karin; c-c'est de la bave que je vois. Même Hinata est rouge des joues.

Que fait-il ici? Pourquoi? Depuis quand? Que fait-il ici?

 ** _« Il est prof idiote »_**

Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin hein, devant le tableau se trouve Madara Uchiha, plus beau que jamais. Il porte un pull en cachemire beau nuit, avec en dessous une chemise blanche comme le visage de Sai. Un pantalon noir qui je suis sûr lui fais un fessier de rêve. Et comme tous bons Uchiha, des chaussures italiennes coûtent sûrement plus chère que toutes mes chaussures réuni.

Attendez, il a bien dit " _l'hystérique_?"

 **« Ouais, commençons maintenant que monsieur je pète plus haut que mon cul daigne enfin se monter.** Je réplique en le murmurant à moi-même. »

Il hausse un sourcil sarcastique, m'a-t-il entendu ? Impossible, sauf s'il est doté de chakra et qu'il- oh stop, faut que j'arrête de pensée au manga Naruto moi ! Aller, phase numéro une Saku : la provocation. Je croise mes bras sous mes seins pour lui répondre en le provocant. Il lâche un soupire suivie d'un " **hn** " avec un discret sourire narquois. Il se fou de ma gueule? Arg. Il a beau être un des profs les plus beau et sexy su lycée, il n'en reste pas moi le plus prétentieux et manipulateur. T'en fais pas Uchiha, cette fois c'est moi qui vais te manipuler.

 **« -Oi baka, pourquoi ce sourire diabolique?**

 **-Pour rien BakaKarin.** Lui répondai-je sans la regarder mais en lui tirant la langue. »

Elle lance un regard cherchant à deviner mon attention mais abandonné bien vite pour admirer de ses veux rouges le bel homme à l'estrade.

Le cours sa passa sans décombres. Il y avait eu un problème informatique qui fait que les nom des professeurs avait été inversés. Uchiha Madara était donc officiellement mon prof d'histoire, et accessoirement celui que je devais draguer dans une semaine.

La cloche sonne pour la pause de 12h.

Enfin.

Je me lève en prenant mon sac à main noir sur mon épaule et suit mes amies vers la sortit.

 **« Haruno Sakura. »**

Les syllabes ont glissées sur sa langue, sa voix paraissait intentionnellement plus sensuelle, plus grave. Mon cœur s'accéléra et mes pieds cesseront d'avancer. Ino Karin et Hinata me regardent toutes aussi étonnée que moi. Je les appelais à l'aide du regard mais je les voyais s'en aller avec en courant vers le réfectoire.

Traitresses.

La classe de vida en quelques secondes pour me laisser seule avec mon gage.

 ** _"Bon Sakura, c'pas le moment de flancher, t'aurais sûrement pas d'autres occasion comme celle-là. Vas-y à fond!_**

 **-Inner Sakura, je t'en prie je te laisse la place."**

Lentement, je me retourne pour lui faire face. Je croise mes bras sous mes seins pour les faire remonter et balance ma tête vers la droite pour que mes cheveux suivent le mouvement et atterrissent du côté droit de mon visage. Il s'était entre temps retournée pour fermer son sac en cuir, il se lèche discrètement - oui je t'ai vu pervers - la lèvre inférieur en voyant ma position plus qu'appréciable pour ses beaux yeux abyssales. Il se recule et pose ses fesses sur le bureau derrière lui. Il me sonde du regard comme pour deviner ce à quoi je pense, c'est assez perturbant. Il lâche un autre " **hn** " puis se lève pour tourner autour de moi.

« **Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous riez si vulgairement tout à l'heure?** Il me questionna en s'arrêtant derrière moi.

Je me retournai pour lui répondre dans les yeux.

 **-Puis-je savoir pourquoi êtes-vous arrivez en retard?** Réplique-je les mains sur les hanches délaissant ma poitrine, il en avait l'air presque déçu. »

Tant mieux. Ma réponse était insolente, presque irrespectueuse. Peu importe, il m'avait déjà qualifié d'hystérique et de vulgaire. Soit, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Il leva un sourcil noir et rit légèrement, un rire hautain qui me déplaisant.

« **Pourquoi tant d'insolence et de vulgarité dans une si jolie jeune fille?** Disait-il méthodiquement en me prenant une mèche rose entre des doigts maigres.

 **-Pourquoi pas?** Je rétorquai avec désinvolture, essayant de contrôler mon stresse malgré le fait qu'il soit proche de moi. »

Il leva cette fois ses deux sourcils, était-il surpris de ma réponse? Apparemment oui. Peut-être est-il habitué à ce qu'on la ferme et qu'on lui obéit. Et bah mon coco c'est pareil pour moi, j'ordonne et tu obéis. J'ai un défi et je dois, non, je vais le gagner. Même si pour sois je dois subir les avance d'un prof pas si propre que ça. Non sérieusement, il est l'extrême imposé de Sasuke...

Il y a comme une lueur chaude dans ses yeux noirs, son œil droit sursaute légèrement, comme s'il venait devoir soudainement une idée. Oh merde, s'il vous plait...Fait que ce ne soit pas un de ces professeurs pervers qui baise ses élèves plus jeune de 10 voire 20 ans, je suis trop jeune et inexpérimentée pour ces chose-là.

 **« Mardi et Vendredi de 16h30 à 18h... »**

Mon poult s'accélère, non, pas ça...

"-Fais pas la prude, tu ne disais pas non s'il te proposait de mater ses fesses.

 **-C'pas le moment**

-Je veux te l'entendre dire

 **-Baaah peut être que-**

 ** _-Sakura la vilaine ouhh"_**

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Les onyx affrontant les émeraudes.

 **« ...Vous serez collée dans la salle 203. Le flirte ne marche pas avec moi jeune fille. »**

 _Aie._

 **« Poulet et légumes du verger ou steak frites ? »**

La réponse n'était pas évidente ?

Je lançai un petit sourire hypocrite à Ayame la dame de cantine, et celle-ci me répondit avec un sourire encore plus faux.

 **«-Je te mets un peu plus de frites, à ton âge, tu devrais prendre plus soin de ton corps , on dirait un squelette sur pattes. Bon appétit!** Sourire très hypocrite de sa part, comme j'en avais l'habitude.

 **-Aha, merci !...** ** _Salope_** **.** Je murmurais en me retournant à la recherche d'une table libre, enfin, de la table où se trouves les filles. »

La cantine était blin-dée. Et moi j'étais là, comme une touriste avec mon plateau en main et mon sac noir sur l'épaule à les chercher du regard. Perte de temps. Il y avait trop de monde, je ne voyais même pas la touffe rouge de Karin ! Je soupirai, bon, bah, je vais devoir faire toutes les tables jusqu'à trouver la bonne !

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai à parcourir toutes les tables par tous les couloirs de la cantine, en évitant in extrémis les pieds sur mon passage. Bande de cons, et si je tombais ? Vous trouveriez ça drôle ?

 **« Ahahah…** Je rigolais doucement à voix haute »

Bon, j'avoue, c'est drôle. Je continuais et tournai à droite piétinant un sac – fallait pas le mettre là – et…Oh ? Qui voilà ? Le beau blond du fond de la classe ! Hé bien mon grand, qu'elle chance de te recroiser si tôt. Certes, je venais de me faire complètement rembarrer par l'Uchiha de merde, mais ce n'est pas ça qui allait me démotiver. Ah ça non. Il en fallait bien plus pour m'enlever mon esprit de compétition et de meuf à mecs. C'est donc en marchant désormais lentement que je m'avançais vers lui. Je balançai mes cheveux vers ma gauche avec un souple coup de menton pour les faire voltiger.

Aller ! Regarde-moi merde ! Je me stoppai et soupirai. J'espère qu'il n'est pas gay…Je glisse mon regard de haut en bas sur sa personne. Seigneur quelles fesses !

 _« Faites qu'il ne soit pas gay ! Faites qu'il ne soit pas gay ! Faites qu'il ne soit pas gay !_ Je priai en fermant fortement mes paupières. »

Et devinez qui je vis à 10 centimètres de mon visage lorsque j'ouvrais mes yeux ?

Personne.

Ca ne marche pas à tous les coups. Il était toujours là, penché sur une table à parler à un groupe de jeunes filles qui gloussaient comme des pétasses.

Je soupirai.

Je replaçai l'anse de mon sac correctement sur mon épaule douloureuse et décidais de forcer le destin. On va la jouer comme dans les films ; la fille qui se fais bousculer par le beau gosse et qui fait tomber ses cahier.

 **« - Hm, putain ! »**

Le beau gosse qui l'aide à ramasser ses cahiers et leurs doigts se frôlent en les ramassant en même temps.

 **«Oi j'te parle, hm ! »**

Leurs regard s'accrochent et BIM ! Coup de foudre !

Je sentis quelqu'un me frapper sur le front. Merde ! J'étais perdue dans mes pensées ! Le beau blond me regardait furieusement, ses poings serrés, je n'osais pas bouger. Jamais je n'avais vu un regard avec tant de haine sur un jeune homme aussi magnifique, j'en perdis la parole. Merde, déjà face à Sasuke j'avais été muette, et maintenant pareil ? Il m'arrive quoi ? J'ai mes règles ?

 ** _« Affirmatif ! »_**

Il claqua sa langue contre son palait et me regardait de haut, enfin essayait vu qu'on faisait presque la même taille.

 **« Oi, planche à pain! Hm !"**

 _Hein ? Quoi ?_

 **« T'as d'la chance que j'suis pressé, hm. La prochaine fois** , il se rapprocha de moi et ancra son œil bleu dans mes émeraudes **, je t'explose !"**

Il se volatilisa avant même que je ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit.

 **« Tss, bouche à bite. Hmmmm !** Je l'insultait sans me soucier des regards interrogateurs des personnes aux tables voisines »

 **« -Hey! Tu viens t'assoir où tu préfères manger debout ? »**

Je souris à mon interlocutrice et lui tirai la langue. Hinata me répondit en tapotant la place libre à côté d'elle. Je m'assis donc en face de Temari, à sa droite se trouvait Karin.

 **«-Elle est où Tenten ?**

 **-Elle fait sa gâterie du midi dans les toilettes** , me répondit Karin en croquant dans sa frite sans quitter des yeux Hinata. »

Hinata qui n'avait prêté aucune attention à la rousse.

Hinata obnubilée par le contenu de son téléphone, rougit.

Oh ne t'inquiète pas ma petite Hina-chan, tata Saku à tout vu, encore une fois.

J'entamai distraitement mon repas fort sain en participant de temps en temps à la discussion animée.

J'avais appris que Karin avait préparé une stratégie pour avoir le numéro de Darui, et aussi qu'elle enquêtait sur sa copine bientôt cocu, histoire de « tâter le terrain. » Je demandais à Temari où se trouvait Ino, elle pointa une personne derrière elle avec son pouce. Je devinais le dos d'Ino et en me penchant vers l'extérieur j'aperçus une fille aux cheveux rose fuchsia, la tête fourrée dans son plateau.

 **«-Tayuya ?! Bouaahahahahah !**

 **-La fille folle à la flûte, pauvre Ino…**

 **-Y'a des rumeurs,** nous dit Karin en attrapant une frite **, comme quoi elle a sucé sa flute... »**

En voulant revoir la tête de Tayuya qui avait la tête plongée dans son plateau, une fourchette à la main et l'autre tenant fermement sa flute, je vis une silhouette noire de dos, seule à une table à ma diagonale. Il tapait nerveusement son pied sur le sol, sa tête était penchée en avant, ce qui m'empêchait de voir correctement ses cheveux.

 **« -Au faite, c'est qui lui Saku ?** Je reportais mon attention sur Karin qui elle aussi fixait la même personne que moi.

 **-Lui ?**

 **-Ouais, le gars grave sexy, le mec avec le corps magnifique, avec des yeux noir grave chau-**

-… **Sasuk-kun**. Je la coupai avant qu'elle ne parte trop loin. **»**

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 **« Alors tu vois ? Ce n'était pas la mort ! Et puis tu t'es fait des amis ! C'est dommage que tu n'as pas trouvé un gentil garçon, j'avais un amour de vacance moi a ton âge, et… »** Je n'écoutais plus ma mère.

Ahahah maman, si tu savais ce qu'il s'est réellement passé…Je vous explique.

Ma mère m'a envoyée trois semaines en colonie de vacances à Suna. Je n'étais, pour tout vous dire, pas du tout heureuse d'y aller. Au début en tout cas.

Première semaine;

A peine arrivée, Je m'étais fait une amie, Rin. Vous connaissez, cette phrase; "Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences", et bien elle collait parfaitement à Rin. Je ne suis pas prude, loin de là, mais elle m'avait pervertie encore plus que Karin. Elle était âgé de 19 ans et profitait des vacances d'été pour travailler un peu pour ensuite quitter ses parents. Nous nous entendions directement bien! (nous avions seulement 5 ans d'écart et je me suis toujours bien entendue avec les personne plus vielles que moi).

Le soir, on dormait dans la même chambre, on faisait des nuits blanches et elle me racontait sa première fois. La fois où elle avait trompé son copain pour le meilleur ami de son mec. Malgré la lueur triste dans ses yeux chocolat, elle gardait le sourire tout en me contant ses aventures. Evidemment, tout le long de notre séjour, nous avions passé nos journées à nous lancer des gages (plus ou moins osés). Carrément même (c'était à se demander qui était l'adulte responsable et qui était l'ado). Vint alors un gage, lors de la deuxième semaine.

Journée plage, soleil resplendissant dans le ciel bleu dépourvu de nuages. Une journée parfaite pour faire trempette, pas même une brise pour gâcher ce beau temps. Les garçons jouaient au foot, d'autre se baignaient et piquaient des têtes avec certaines filles, le restes des filles faisait bronzettes, Rin et moi faisions partie de ce groupe. Je lisais tranquillement mon livre sur « comment prendre un tour de poitrine »cependant Rin en décida autrement et quitta son magasine pour débuter une discussion.

 **« -Il est beau.** Dit-elle allongée sur le ventre sur sa serviette en pointant du doigt un garçon qui jouait au foot. »

Il était plutôt grand, plus grand que moi en tout cas, surement 1m75 je dirais. Il était mince, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant ses jambes aussi fines que celle d'une fille. Très légèrement musclées, voir même pas du tout, cela dit, il n'était pas anorexique. Il possédait des cheveux brun en pic en arrière - un peu comme Sonic – qui tenaient avec du gel, tout c'que je déteste ! Des mèches brunes plus longues encadraient son visage…visage tout à fait harmonieux, visage vraiment beau. C'était une beauté brute, une beauté qu'on ne voyait que rarement. Des caractéristique plutôt communes, mais le tout réunis, ça donnait quelque chose d'unique et de plutôt pas mal.

 **« -Ça va**. Je répondais en retournant à mon livre.

 **-Il deviendra beau. »**

Je ne pris pas la peine de le regarder ne seconde fois.

 **« -Surement.**

 **-Il a un sacré charme.**

 **-Pas faux.**

 **-Je te garantis que la puberté va bien le gâter celui-là !** Soupira Rin à travers ses lunettes de soleil violette, avec lesquels elle se permettait d'observer tout le monde sans être prise en flag'. »

 **« -Dommage qu'il soit coincé du cul...** elle pencha sa tête sur le côté **, quel cul! »**

A l'entente de ce mot que j'entendais souvent lorsque j'étais en compagnie d'Ino et de Karin, je relevai ma tête sur le cul en question. On ne voyait pas grand-chose, son short rouge et large ne laissait pas grand-chose de concret à voir. Déçue, je soupirai et replongeai sur mon livre où je n'étais encore qu'à la page de couverture.

 **« -Comment ça?** La questionnai-je et en la regardant confuse **.**

 **-Mon ex et lui, ils sont de là même famille.**

 **-Et donc, pour cela il est coincé du cul?** Elle m'avait à plusieurs reprises parlé de la famille de son ex. Une grande famille traditionnelle, les Uchiha.

 **-Je,** commence Rin en pouffant avant même de commencer sa phrase **, me rappelle d'une fois...! Son cousin Shisui avait ramené une pute à la maison**. Je me mis à rire aussi **. Sasuke, avait piqué un fard paaaas possible en voyant son corps légèrement vêtu. Ahahahah !** »

 **-Mhh...** J'étais en pleine réflexion, le doigt posé sur le menton. **Je te parie que j'vais lui enlever le bâton qu'il a dans le cul.**

 **-Paries plutôt que tu vas le dépuceler, là, on sera quitte! Quoique…Si déjà tu arrives à lui voler un baiser…** Clin d'œil.

 **-Hein?!** Hurlais-je en claquant ma main sur mon magasine que j'avais abandonné pour admirer la beauté de la plage **. Mais!** Elle me fit signe de parler moins fort, je continuerais en murmurant **. J'suis vierge-**

 **-Quoi? Tu n'as jamais eu envie?** J'allais répliquer mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps. **Ne ment pas.** Grillée **. Et puis** , elle porta son regard sur Sasuke qui rattrapa une balle en plein vol **, je ne t'ai pas donné le plus moche...**

 **\- Même, j'veux pas perdre la seule chose de pure chez moi, pour un simple gage.** Expliquais-je malgré que ses dires fussent vrais.

 **-Un bisou ! A ma connaissance personnes n'a encore eu le privilège d'y toucher, et puis si ça se passe mieux que tu ne le penses, les préliminaires**!

Je n'avais jamais rien fait avec un garçon, enfin si, un semblant de préliminaire mais le frère de celui-ci nous avait interrompus, deux semaine plus tard, je le quittais. Ce con était allé dire à tous ses amis que je l'avais sucé! N'importe quoi. Je l'avais juste un peu caressé voyons. De toutes façons, je m'étais lassée d'Idate, on n'était pas dans le même lycée, et les relations à distance ne m'intéressaient pas.

Cela dit, ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas eu de défi vraiment risqué et...aussi excitant…Je lui tendis ma main et elle l'attrapa en souriant narquoisement.

 **« Tu as trois semaines, ma belle. »**

Toute la deuxième semaine j'avais tant bien que mal approché Sasuke. Au début il était plutôt gêné et ne comprenais pas trop, c'était compréhensible. J'étais la seule fille qui osait l'approcher, les autres se contentait d'un regard volé par-ci par-là, enfin…Elles avaient plutôt l'air de l'éviter, un peu comme tout le reste des ados présents en fait. Pourquoi donc ?...J'me posais pas plus de question, après tout, ce n'étais qu'un gage, savoir le pourquoi du comment, je m'en foutais un peu. Il était timide lorsque que j'étais près de lui et que j'entamais la discutions, puis la timidité avait été remplacée par le scepticisme, puis le scepticisme en enthousiasme. Mais une petite blague ou un mot doux de temps en temps et il me laissait le toucher l'épaule ou le bras de temps en temps. Et évidement, Rin était toujours quelque par tapie dans l'ombre pour me rappeler qu'il me restait plus qu'une semaine.

J'étais dans la merde.

Une semaine pour prendre une partie de son innocence, sa confiance. Et je venais à peine de réussir à lui faire des bisous sur les joues.

J'étais dans la merde.

Heureusement, Kami était avec moi la dernière semaine. Le soleil ne faisait que taper, ce qui nous obligeait à nous baigner souvent (la plage était à dix minutes de notre logement.) J'en profitais donc pour emmener - de force - Sasuke avec moi tôt le matin. Il était vraiment moins embarrassé en ma présence. Durant les cinq jours, les aller et retours à la plage se faisaient tout en discutant et rigolant. J'en avais appris un peu plus sur lui.

Il n'avait pas d'amis. Aucun. J'étais complément choquée par cet aveu. Cependant, cela expliquait le comportement des autres, enfin, en partie ? Un gars aussi beau, charismatique, intelligent et drôle n'avait pas d'ami? S'il était méchant, dangereux ou vraiment moche (le physique joue malheureusement sur beaucoup de plans), là oui, je comprendrais déjà mieux, mais là…Non, je ne voyais vraiment pas, j'étais dans l'incompréhension totale.

Les remords commençaient à me ronger. Il n'était qu'un gage, ce rapprochement n'était pas du tout spontané mais calculé. Il n'était qu'un gage, je ne devais pas m'attacher.

J'étais dans la merde.

Samedi matin. Je marchais sur le rebord du trottoir en équilibre à l'aide de mes bras tendus de part et d'autre de mon buste pendant que Sasuke contemplait la vue de la mer qui venait à nous en me suivant un peu à l'arrière. Je perdis "malencontreusement" l'équilibre et celui-ci, en preux chevalier, me rattrapa avant ma chute. Enroulant ses mains dans mon petit dos seulement vêtu d'un haut de bikini noir. Je profitais de notre rapprochement pour poser mes mains sur ses bras qui- réchauffés par le soleil - je me retournai et plongea mes yeux dans les siens. Qui lui plongea les siens dans mes seins. Il rougit – comme souvent – et se concentra vite sur autre chose comme un point invisible derrière moi. Étant plus grand que moi, il avait la tête penchée en avant, quelques mèches noires chatouillaient mon nez. Sa respiration était mal contrôlée, il n'avait pas vraiment de self-control de toute façon. Ses joues étaient colorées d'un rouge vif qui s'étendaient jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il déglutissait difficilement. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, il avala de travers. Je ris sans gêne, il pouvait être vraiment être maladroit parfois. Voyant qu'il toussait beaucoup, je tapote son dos.

 **« Bah alors? Même avec ta bouche t'es maladroit? »**

Il me regarda choqué et outré et rougis encore. Je quittai pendant quelque seconde mon regard de son visage pour admirer un sachet blanc qui volait dans le ciel soulevé par le vent.

 **« Tais-toi! Je sais me servir de ma bouche. Hn.** Boudait-il comme un petit garçon **.»**

Je tournai vite mes yeux vers lui suite à sa déclaration, venait-il juste d'insinuer que…

 **« Eu- Je-…Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je…** Sasuke bégayait de plus en plus en tentant à se reprendre. Pas la peine de vous dire que ses joues creuses étaient cette fois rougies de honte.»

Je souris diaboliquement.

 **« Sakura, pourquoi tu souris ?... »**

Je tenais son visage en coupe et approchant mon visage son sien. Frottant mon nez contre sa joue, je lui susurrai:

 **« On va vérifier ça...»**

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Je sentais la chaleur de ses joues contre ma peau elle aussi tiède. Mais rien d'autre. Il n'osait pas me toucher, ni me répondre.

C'est maintenant ou jamais. J'emmenais ma main à la sienne, à peine l'avais-je frôlée qu'il m'attrapait la main du bout des doigts et entrelaçait nos doigts ensembles. Alors là pour être surprise, je l'étais ! Moi qui ne l'imaginait pas du tout entreprenant voir même distant et rebuté par ce genre de contact. Je bougeai doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes et il me répondait, je me détachais de quelque millimètres pour entrouvrir légèrement mes lèvres et retourner contre les sienne également ouverte mais seulement pour respirer. Je passais mes mains sur ses pectoraux, puis je les glissai à ses épaules pour les enterrer dans ses cheveux, par derrière sa nuque.

Il ne me touchait toujours pas, laissant ses bras ballants bouger au gré du vent d'été.

Enfin, Rin arrêterai de me mettre la pression.

Il gémit doucement et commençait (enfin!) à me toucher, chastement, hésitant. Sa grande main caressait mon bras nu. Il montait puis redescendait ses doigts le long de mon bras, laissant comme des traînées brûlantes à leurs passages. Je remontai mes baisers papillons à sa joue brûlante pour ré-goûter à ses lèvres récemment déviergées. Nos baisers se firent plus sûrs, plus tendres. Sa main maintenant ma nuque dégagée, son pouce tournoyant sur ma peau sèche à cause du soleil qui frappait déjà fort à 8h30 du matin.

8h30.

Merde! C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner!

Je me décollai avec - regret en - vitesse de sa bouche, essuyant de la bave - la sienne? - sur le coin de ma lèvre à l'aide du dos de ma main. Le pauvre garçon me regarda apeuré comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Oh non mon petit, crois moi, j'aurai pu passer des heures à faire ça.

Beau et bon à embrasser.

 **« -Déso-**

 **-C'est l'heure?** Devinait-il en pinçant ses lèvres et se grattant sa nuque en regardant le paysage derrière lui.

Et intelligent en plus!

Je souris maladroitement en balançant mon pied d'avant en arrière sur le béton. Il détourna le regard et se gratta la nuque; tic nerveux qu'il avait lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise.

 **« -Tu sais,...c'est pas mon genre d-**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est la première fois… pour moi...** m'avoua-t-il d'une faible voix, regardant mon pied se balancer. »

C'est pas vrai...

 **"Je suis...ta première?** Il rougit pinça ses lèvres si fortement qu'elles en devenaient blanche. Il regardait tantôt mon pied et tantôt mon visage, en évitant bien sûr mes yeux. . Je m'avançai vers lui et lui attrapai la main. Il daigna enfin me regarder mais en évitant le contact avec mes yeux, fixant ma bouche. **On a tout le temps pour recommencer, mais là faut bouger notre cul sinon on se tape la vaisselle!**

Un jour avant le départ.

Il fallait que je sorte le grand jeu, et quoi de mieux qu'une soirée avant de se quitter? Pour mieux vous expliquer - si vous ne l'aviez pas compris- Rin à 19 ans, elle fait donc partie des 4 personnes qui doivent nous surveiller pendant le séjour. C'est donc elle qui a proposé cette idée, cette magnifique idée de faire une soirée. C'est aussi elle qui a eu l'idée de mettre un peu d'alcool dans le coca, "pour lui décoincé son cul" a-t-elle dit. J'avais du mal à croire qu'elle était majeure et qu'elle était sensée prendre soin de nous, nous guider dans la bonne direction. Mais c'était Rin, elle était comme ça, elle adorait s'amuser.

Pour faire court; à 3 heures du matin, je me suis retrouvée- je ne sais comment - dans la chambre de...de je n'sais qui, ne portant que mon soutif jaune push-up et ma jupe noire **(** car oui je m'étais faite belle pour la dernière soirée, encore une idée de Rin pour qu'il " **tombe son mon charme"** car je cite " **malgré le fait que tu n'as pas de seins, t'as un sacré cul ma petite.").**

J'étais à califourchon sur lui, avec une vue plongeante sur son torse nu. Certes, je l'avais déjà vu des vingtaines de fois lorsque nous partions à la plage, mais le contexte actuel est différent...plus...plus sensuel, sexuel même, et nous sommes tous deux, seuls, à se dévorer du regard.

Aucun de nous deux ne fit un mouvement, mais malgré ça, je sentais sa proéminence contre mon entre-jambe, mon estomac se noua à la suite de ce contact prolongé, mais j'en voulais plus, je commençais à comprendre doucement ce qu'essayais de m'expliquer Karin. Cette sensation étrange, à la fois effrayante et euphorique, douloureuse et plaisante.

C'est donc ça que prodigue le _sexe_?

 **« S-Sakura..**.sa voix sonnait comme une crainte mais son ton velouté faisait croire le contraire. **»**

Il bougeait imperceptiblement ses fesses du matelas et accentua donc le touché de nos organes génitaux. WOW. Mes bras qui supportaient le haut de mon corps au-dessus du sien me lâchent et je m'étale conte lui tout en courbant le dos.

 **« Put-tain!** Je disais d'une voix étouffé dans son cou. »

Putain, comment un simple, si simple contact pouvait-il me faire ressentir autant de plaisir et d'appréhension? Je veux plus, mais lui, veut-il plus? Oh et puis merde j'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'il souhaite, c'est un pari, un gage, pas de compassion, juste le faire sans se poser de questions.

Ses mains sur mes reins, me faisant frissonner comme jamais, je le sens légèrement trembler. Je décide, avec ma nouvelle détermination, et excitation, de prendre les devants et d'en finir.

J'ondulais mes hanches pour ressentir de nouveau ce fameux contact qui m'avait, i peine quelques secondes mise dans tous mes états. Je l'entendis grogner et sourit, bien, ça a l'air de fonctionner. Je recommençais mon action avec la même et horrible lenteur qui devenait presque un supplice pour moi-même, puis de mes lèvres, je lui suçais la peau de son cou sentant son rythme cardiaque palpiter contre mon nez. J'accélérais le mouvement, frottant indirectement mon clitoris contre son pénis gonflé et tremblant, mimant l'acte de copulation.

J'étais bien contente de n'avoir porté qu'une jupe finalement. Ses mains agrippèrent mes hanches plus fermement, les poussant plus difficilement contre les siennes. Les miennes ratissaient de mes ongles ses abdos maigres et ses côtes qui ressortaient mais que l'obscurité de la pièce me cachait. Une boule encore plus intense qu'auparavant se formait dans mon bas ventre. Je ne contrôlais plus mes gestes, j'étais redevenu à l'était primitif, bougeant, frottant mon bassin contre le sien de manière grossière et impulsive. Je quittais sa gorge et laissais ma tête contre ses pectoraux n'ayant de plus souffle pour avoir la bouche occupé, il respirait lui aussi lourdement. Sasuke répondait de plus en plus et levait également son bassin. Il se plaçait en dessous de moi me prenant de court, se plaçant enter mes jambes tremblantes et ouvertes. Il me caressa tendrement les cuisses, de mes genoux jusqu'à la limite de ma culotte. Non sans hésitation, il releva ma jupe et, après avoir posé ses deux grand main sur le côté de chacune de mes hanches, il se penchant, sans me quitter des yeux et m'embrassa le ventre sans me quitter des yeux. Inexplicable. La sensation de ses lèvres humides sur mon ventre bouillant était inexplicable. Mon la douleur, qui n'était pas vraiment ne douleur, s'accentuait ente mon entre-jambes. Il était quelque fois maladroit dans ses gestes et ses baisers, mon nous étions tous les deux novice, surtout lui, cependant, cela ne m'a pas empêché de gémir telle une pute que les garçons de mon âge aime regarder pour se faire plaisir.

Non, non il ne doit pas prendre les rênes!

C'était MON défi, MON gage, je devais le faire MOI. C'est vrai que je n'y connaissais pas grand-chose, que je n'avais aucune expérience (à part de m'être touchée quelque fois, par curiosité) mais je sentais que je pouvais facilement perdre le contrôle, il ne fallait surtout pas...Je rapprochais son visage du mien e m'appuyant sur mes coudes, l'embrassais langoureusement et profitais de son inattention pour entourer ses hanches de mes jambes et le renverser sur le côté.

Me voilà une nouvelle fois au-dessus, dominante, puissante, _gagnante_. Je me décalais sur le côté et lui déboutonnais son pantalon. Une fois le pantalon au sol j'amenais ma main à son caleçon qui moulait parfaitement son aine déjà gonflée. Je le sentis de crisper de tout son corps, il se releva en position assise en regardant ma main qui frôlait son objet précieux.

 **« S-Sakura...?** M'appelait-t-il timidement **»**

J'amenais la main...à son caleçon... Il se crispa et me regardais avec de l'appréhension dans son regard onyx.

 **«T-tu es sûre… ?** De l'inquiétude dans la voix de Sasuke. **»**

 ** _« On se braque face à une bite?_**

 **-Pas maintenant putain.** Je lui priais indirectement de me laisser tranquille

 ** _-Pourquoi tu trembles? T'as peur?_** Me provoqua mon intérieur.

 **-Mais non! Pourquoi j'aurai peur?!**

 ** _-Parce que t'es une petite vierge qui se la joue dévergondée et qui a un cœur plein de compassion qui s'en veut de prendre la virginité de son nouvel ami. ~_**

 **-C'est pas mon ami! C'est juste une connaissance de vacances, après cette soirée je ne le reverrais jamais.**

 ** _-Shannarô ! Tu ne le verras jamais nous sommes d'accord, quoiqu'il puisse penser de toi après ça, tu t'en fiche, tu ne le reverras_** ** _jamais_** **.** ** _Raison de plus pour le faire._** Conclut mon intérieur. ** _»_**

Elle avait raison, enfin, j''avais raison. Elle savait que je savais qu'elle avait raison. J'avais perdu, je m'étais en quelque sorte « attachée » sa ce garçon de 15ans, à sa personnalité, à son caractère, ses yeux noirs, à ses silence, à ses rougissement, à sa solitude, à...lui. Je m'étais jouée de lui. Je lui avais menti, je l'avais trahi comme jamais je n'ai trahi personne. J'avais pris sa confiance comme on prendrait une baguette de pain à la boulangerie.

J'étais horrible.

Je nous revois au bar à glace à manger nos esquimaux, à le faire chier en lui mettant de la glace sur le bout de son nez, le voir rougir lorsque que je l'essuyais avec ma langue et détourner le regard timidement.

Où était passé mon cœur?

Cette nuit lors de la deuxième semaine, où nous avions regardé un film d'horreur et que j'avais fait semblant d'avoir peur et de pleurer pour me blottir contre lui, serrant sa main dans la mienne, le sentir hésiter avant de la serrer. J'avais levé mon visage pour regarder sa réaction, je regrettais aussitôt. De l'inquiétude, de la tendresse, de la timidité, voilà ce que reflétais son regard. Un défi, m'étais-je dis-je, c'était un défi, comme n'importe lequel, un mec parmi tant d'autres.

Tout ça pour un pari.

Est-ce que les sentiments d'une personne doivent passer outre et son cœur se faire piétiner sans remords, sous prétexte d'un pari ?

 **« Pardonne-moi Sasuke...** je m'abaissais vers l'avant pour approcher nos visages, prenant en coupe le sien à l'aide de mes mains. Honteuse, je fixais sa bouche si douce, qui m'avait embrassé avec tant d'espoir et de tendresse, pour ne pas avoir à faire avec ses billes abyssales qui bientôt allait sûrement me regarder différemment… **une prochaine fois. »**

J'embrassais avec une tendresse que je ne me connaissais pas ses lèvres d'une pression douce, voire chaste, m'écartant définitivement de lui. Je me levais du lit Je cherchai à tâtons mon haut dans le noir et quittait silencieusement la chambre, sans me retourner.

Ça avait été mon seul et unique défi perdu, par _abandon_ , et par _compassion._

FIN FLASHBACK

* * *

Karin se rassit correctement et me lança un regard...je ne sais même pas comment le décrire. La dernière fois qu'elle m'avait lancé ce regard c'était...et bien, je l'ai jamais vu ce regard, mais je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vue sur Hinata. Elle avait l'air en plein débat intérieur.

Affaire à suivre. Je lui souris et repris mon observation tout en apportant du poulet à ma bouche. Il se retourna. Je le regardai. Mon morceau de poulet tomba de ma fourchette. Il me regardait. On se regardait. Il détourna ses yeux, pris on plateau et partis à toute vitesse le déposer. Il heurta le blond du fond de la classe au passage.

Oh. Kami.

Vu comment le Pd m'a répondu quelques minutes plus tôt, je parie que Sasuke ne vas pas faire long feu.

 **« Ça sent la merde...** Les filles me regardèrent bizarrement et je leur pointai de ma fourchette la scène. »

Le blond leva le menton -Sasuke étant un peu plus grand que lui. Il avait l'air énervé, très, très énervé. Il poussa Sasuke en arrière à l'aide d'un doigt. Mais il ne bougea même pas d'un iota.

 **« -Vos paris les filles?** Commença déjà Karin. **C'est fou comme cette année les nouveaux sont beaux, si j'avais su j'aurais préféré le mettre lui dans mon lit.** »

Temari hocha la tête en accord avec la rousse qui observait d'un œil attentif la scène après s'être levée de table, comme toutes les personnes qui avait remarquées l'accrochage.

Je ne lâchai pas les deux jeunes hommes des yeux, serrant ma fourchette entre mes doigts.

Sasuke tenant avec une seule main son plateau, attrapa avec sa main libre le menton du blond. Le blond rapprocha son visage, Sasuke le baissa, et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes et enfin les scellas.

Je commençais à avoir chaud.

Leurs yeux étaient clos. Le blond passa ses mains derrière la nuque de Sasuke en caressant furtivement sa peau lisse et encore un peu bronzée. Leurs lèvres se quittèrent pour mieux se retrouver dans un baiser mouillé.

J'ai chaud.

Sasuke mordit la lèvre du blond et profita de son hoquet pour y glisser sensuellement sa langue léchant les contours puis entrant dans sa bouche.

Oh. Pu-tain.

 **« BASTON ! BASTON !** »

Merde, j'étais dans mes pensées mais heureusement, le cri de la foule me sortait de ma transe ;

 **« Me dis pas que t'as encore rêvé d'un Yaoi?** Se moque Ino en cognant son poing sur mon front. »

Elle avait profité de la confusion engendrée pendant que Sasuke et le blond se provoquaient - enfin le blond surtout - pour abandonner la folle à la flûte. Je lui répondis en souriant l'air penaud et elle me répondit en rigolant et en m'envoyant un clin d'œil. Elle m'attrapa la main et m'emmenait plus proche de la scène de combat. Plusieurs sifflements et encouragement se firent entendre. Tous les élèves présent dans le réfectoire formaient un cercle avec au milieu les deux protagonistes qui se cherchaient toujours du regard.

Le blond- oh j'en ai marre de l'appeler le blond,on va dire qu'il s'appelle André – donc, André s'avançait et Sasuke reculait, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne des personnes formant leur arène qui le repoussèrent vers André.

 **« Bouffons! »**

 **« T'as pas de couilles?! »**

 **« Grouillez-vous de vous péter la gueule, j'ai cours moi après!** »

Un coup de poing. Un deuxième dans le ventre. André se pencha en avant tenant son estomac, la tête baissée également.

J'en croyais pas mes yeux.

Sasuke lui attrapa les cheveux abondant et lui prodigua un coup de genou dans le visage.

Est-ce vraiment lui qui se tenait en face de moi ?

Des voix mimant la douleur, se firent entendre dans le brouhaha de la foule. André s'apprêtait à donner une balayette mai-

 **« Yamete! »**

Tout le monde se retourna vers _la_ propriétaire de la voix qui venait d'interrompre le massacre de l'Uchiha.

 **"Lâche le putain, tu vas le défoncer, il-**

 **-C'est pas la meilleure des chose à faire quand on est nouveau, Deidara.** Coupa Konan qui se posta à un mètre du blond, les mains sur les hanches.

Deidara ? J'préfère André.

 **-K-Konan...** Il avait l'air surprit de la voir, comme s'il avait honte qu'elle le voit dans cette situation »

Il était pourtant nouveau dans ce lycée, je me trompe ? J'aurais deux mots à dire à Konan ce soir.

Sasuke s'écarta d'And- euh Deidara qui se tenait le visage à genoux. Le brun croisa les bras sur son buste et avant de partir s'adressa une dernière fois à la victime.

 **« T'avise plus de tenter de me provoquer, hn. »**

Puis il partit en faisant balancer ses longs cheveux et en bousculant du monde sur son passage.

La foule se calme et retourna s'assoir sur ordre de la surveillante. Je m'apprêterais à faire de même lorsque celle-ci m'interpella.

« - **Tu finis à quelle heure Saké?**

 **-Oh merde, pas toi aussi Konan...**

 **-Nani?** Dit-elle faussement innocente. **C'est un surnom comme un autre!**

 **-C'est un surnom merdique, trouvé par ton imbécile de copain, ouais.**

 **-J'en ai un, moi. »**

Konan 1, Sakura 0.

 **« -Aie, tu voulais me dire quoi?**

 **-Ça te dit pizza pour ce soir? »**

Mon simple et gigantesque sourire suffit à lui répondre. J'accentuais ma réponse positive en hochant de haut en bas la tête très, très vite.

 **-Ô grande Konan, longue vie à toi, je remercie les cieux d'avoir réunit nos parents il y a trois ans.** Je m'inclinais à elle sous sa fausse révérence. »

« **SAAAAKURA-CHAAAN!** »

BOUM!

 **-Na-Naruto, baka! Tu m'fais mal!** Je lui hurlai dessus en tentant de me dégager de sous son corps.

 **-Itaaai! Mais pourquoi tu me frappes dattebayo?** Pleurnicha-t-il en massant son crâne moins fournis, toujours allongé sur moi, qui peinait à respirer compressée entre le sol et sa cage thoracique.

 **-Je sais pas, peut-être parce que...TU M'ÉCRASES?!**

 **-Gomen** , il gratta l'arrière de sa tête - et se soulevant un peu à l'aide de l'autre - en souriant d'excuse, **héhé.** Il se leva enfin et m'offrit même sa main pour me relever.

Je remontais correctement mon pantalon qui s'était baissé de quelques centimètres vu que ma _chère_ demi-sœur m'a piqué _ma_ ceinture ce matin, puis je fis signe à Naruto de s'approcher. Méfiant, il était méfiant, il me regardait comme si j'allais commettre un meurtre, je ne niais pas cette option. Je le comprenais, vu le sourire trop mignon joyeux que j'avais sur le visage juste après lui avoir gueulé dessus, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Je claquai ma langue sur mon palais d'agacement et m'apprêtais à lui tirer son oreille pour qu'il soit à ma hauteur quand je me rendis enfin compte que...

 **-T'es cheveux! T'as coupé tes cheveux!** Je sautais de joie les yeux émerveillé.

 **-Toi aussi 'ttebayo!** S'exclama-t-il en ouvrant grand la bouche en forme de O, ses yeux bleus brillant à la lumière des luminaires de la cantine.

Je lui répondis en passant ma main dans mes cheveux qui m'arrivaient juste au-dessus des épaules.

L'année dernière, Hinata m'avait avoué aimer la nouvelle coupe de Gaara. Personnellement, je trouvais ça à chier, dans les deux sens du terme. Cependant, Ino - et moi-même - et son don pour la mode, avait conseillé à Naruto de refaire sa coupe. Et honnêtement, il était vraiment beau comme ça, il l'était déjà avant mais là...il m'ôtait les mots de la bouche.

Ça reste entre nous, je vous fais confiance.

 **« -J'en connais une qui va adorer ton changement capillaire...** dis-je pleins de sous-entendu que seule moi peut comprendre. Parce que oui, n'oublions pas, Naruto restait Naruto, même avec ce physique plus mature, c'est Naruto, quoi.

Mature... extérieurement, il l'est. C'est vrai que Lee m'avait informée d'un changement chez Naruto, il avait du se baser sur son changement physique et rien de plus je suppose.

 **-Tu parles d'Hinata?**

 **-Yeees-NANI?** Choquée, je reculai et le regardai de haut en bas comme pour vérifier que c'était bien Naruto que j'avais devant moi. »

Il a dit Hinata?

Il a bien dit ce qu'il a dit?

 **« -Neh, c'est d'Hina que tu parles?**

 **-"Hi…na"? »**

Depuis quand il appelait Hinata par _ce_ surnom? Depuis quand Naruto rougissait? Depuis quand Naruto était si perspicace? Merde alors, Lee avait raison...j'lui devais un rendez-vous au parc!

- **Il faudrait que tu m'aides d'ailleurs,** commenca-t-il en se frottant toujours la tête et en détournant le regard. **Vu que tu es une fille et que tu connais les trucs de filles et tout dattebayo...** Il bafouilla très vite, mais j'ai réussis à comprendre le principal. Malgré ça, j'avais toujours une tête ahurie, j'étais restée bloquée sur le " **Hina** ". Serait-ce possible que...

Les cours étaient passés lentement, très lentement. Je sentais le regard bleu glacial du nouveau blond Deidara couler sur mon dos sans même avoir besoin de me retourner. Et ce, durant chaque cours, de 8h30 à 17h05. J'étais certes flattée d'être le centre d'intérêt de quelqu'un - et quelqu'un de pas moche - mais j'eus l'impression d'être mise totalement à nue, comme si même de dos, il pouvait lire en moi. Je m'étais retournée, lasse d'être épiée, et kami, qu'il était beau; son menton dans sa main fine, qui elle était posée sur la table. Un stylo - rouge je m'en souviens - qu'il mordillait légèrement, et ses yeux, son regard qui ne me lâchait pas, son regard qui glissa de mon dos à mes propre billes vertes depuis que j'étais désormais face à lui. Il semblait remarquer que je le regardais – ou plutôt bouffait du regard – et souriait alors d'un sourire carrément craquant, automatiquement, je lui répondis avec mon sourire le plus charmeur, et c'est à ce moment précis qu'un rire me fis perdre mon sourir .

Un rire dont je ne serai décrire s'il était amusé ou bien remplis de mépris me parvinrent aux oreilles. Je tournai ma tête à droite et fut totalement surpris de rencontrer une paire d'yeux noirs. Des yeux que j'avais il y a de cela deux ans trahis, des yeux que j'avais bernés, des yeux qui m'avaient regardé avec de la tendresse, mais aujourd'hui j'y voyais simplement du mépris, du dégout même. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, moi qui d'habitude était toujours remplie d'une assurance déroutante, je ne fis rien à part me détourner de son regard qui disait : « Tu me dégoutes ».

 **« Bien, pas de voir pour demain, c'est encore le début, n'oubliez juste pas de rendre les papiers signer à votre professeur principal dès que possible. Ino, pourrais-tu cesser de bavarder ?**

 **-Omarde*, oui monsieur, désolée monsieur.**

 **-C'est bien mercredi que l'on se revoit ?**

 **-Omardi monsieur, on se revoit mardi.**

 **-Ino…** Soupira le prof de français Asuma Sarutobi, **je ne sais pas qu'elle genre de gage on t'a lancé, mais c'est nul, mauvais. »**

17h, fin des cours.

Ah si, il s'était passé quelque chose d'assez inhabituel, pendant toute l'après-midi, Karin a été d'un calme in-cro-yable. Ça faisait presque peur. Elle qui criait ou gesticulait toujours pour un rien. En plus de cela, elle s'était placée devant. Le premier rang. Devant. Je n'avais pas cherché à comprendre.

Karin changea de trottoir après nous avoir tchecké, et partis en direction de chez elle - donc à l'opposé de moi et Hinata.

Me voilà donc seule avec Hinata, par-fait.

C'était l'heure de vérité, même si je devinais facilement que la vérité était qu'elle et Naruto avaient enfin conclut. Je voulais l'entendre dire.

Elle me tendit automatiquement un paquet de chips de son sac et l'ouvrit délicatement, car depuis que j'avais fait exploser un paquet et fait tombé la totalité du contenue, c'était elle qui était désignée pour l'ouverture de toutes nourritures diverses que nous partageons sur le chemin du retour. Chose à laquelle que j'avais dû me résigner à faire si je ne voulais pas regarder Hinata manger seule sous mon nez.

« - **Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi...**

 **-Tenten?** Je devinais en voyant sa moue »

Elle acquiesçait en croquant dans une chips. Une sonnerie vibra, je regardais mon téléphone mais ne vis aucunes notifications.

 **« Allô? »**

Je me retournais vers Hinata qui s'était arrêtée de marcher il y a déjà 2 mètres.

« **Je peux te rappeler?...Oui...Sakura...Tu as assez dormis tu ne crois pas?...D'accord, a tout à l'heure. »**

Elle raccrocha et fourra son smartphone dans la poche arrière de son slim, tout en me demandant le paquet de chips que j'avais tenu le temps de son appel.

 **« -Puis-je savoir avec qui dame Hinata a-t-elle conversé ?**

 **-N-Neji !** Répondis-t-elle un peu trop vite.

Connaissant Hinata, il valait mieux aller droit au but. Il suffisait juste d'introduire le sujet subtilement...

« -Ton fond de teint a un peu coulé. Je lui signale. **Alors les amours?** Tentais-je.»

J'avais oublié que la subtilité et moi ça faisait 47.

« - **Rien, et toi? Tu as l'air de connaître le nouveau, Sasuke?**

 **-Oui, je l'ai connu-...Hé! Ne change pas de sujet Hinata-** ** _chan_**! »

Elle ria et s'étouffa malencontreusement avec une chips qu'elle avait déjà dans la bouche. C'était à croire qu'elle était plus maladroite que Sasuke par moments, enfin était à priori.

 **« -Je n'ai pas été assez discrète face à tes yeux ''aguerris''**? Concilia-t-elle assez facilement.

 **-T'étais aussi discrète que Kiba dans une animalerie. »**

Elle s'arrêta. Je m'arrêtai. Elle me regardait. Je la regardais. On se regardait.

 **« -C'était si nul que ça?...**

 **-C'était...comparable à Naruto, voire Konohamaru. »**

Pas de bégaiement, pas de rougeurs, pas de regard qui vacille, pas de main qui se tortillait. Kami-sama, rendez-moi ma Hyuga!

Je me remis rapidement de sa réflexion et repris la marche en même temps qu'elle en shootant dans une cannette vide.

« **-Chips?** Proposai-je

 **-S'il te plait.**

 **-Tu es très en beauté Hinata, tu sais?**

 **-Tu veux savoir qui est l'heureux élu?** Devina-t-elle, fallait dire que c'était rare que je complimente les gens, alors si je le faisais c'est qu'il y avait surement quelque chose derrière. »

Je répondis avec un sourire semblable à celui que j'avais fait à Konan plus tôt. Elle rit doucement, et on s'arrêta devant son immense portail blanc. Le vent de l'été indien faisait s'envoler nos cheveux, j'avais le coucher de soleil en pleine face mais cela ne me dérangeait pas vraiment. Je profitai simplement du dernier rayon de soleil sur mes bras nus et mon visage.

« - **T'as finis de faire le lézard ? Et puis il y a presque plus de soleil.**

- **Tais-toi, et dis-moi plutôt qui a réussi à te pécho.**

Elle rougit légèrement, c'est vrai utiliser ce genre de mot (surtout quand elle était inclue dans l'action) la rendait parfois mal à l'aise. Nous nous amusions souvent de cela avec Karin.

- **C'est tout récent...on préfère que personne ne sache quoique ce soit pour le moment...**

 **-Rohhh aller Hina!** Boudai-je. **C'est moi quoi! Je t'ai toujours tout dis-moi; quand Sai m'a embrassée l'année dernière avant la vacance d'hiver, j'te l'ai dit! Rappelles-toi, la soirée chez Kiba juste avant les vacances d'été!**

 **-Lorsque Karin t'as défiée de chauffer sa sœur lesbienne? Oui je m'en souviens...**

 **\- Et la fois où Tenten n'est pas venue en court parce qu'elle séchait pour rester avec Neji, mais que je l'avait vue avec-**

 **-Oui.**

 **-…Tu vois! J** ' **t'ai toujours tout dis!**

Elle mâchait nerveusement sa lèvre, et clignait rapidement des yeux. Hinata semblait vraiment en plein débat mental, c'était bon signe.

La plupart du temps, voire tout le temps, elle craquait et me racontait tout dans les moindres détails. Mais là, j'en doutais, la connaissant bien, il suffirait que j'insiste encore un peu pour qu'elle craque.

 **« -Est-ce que j'ai déjà répété quelque chose que tu m'as confié?**

 **-Hé bien non, pourquoi-...T-Tu es chiante tu le sais?** Soupira-t-elle en boudant, comprenant où je voulais en venir.

 **-Ça fait partie d'mon charme, oui.** Répliquai-je plutôt fière en souriant malicieusement.

 **-Tu me le promets?**

 **-J'le jure! »**

Allleeeeer dis le moi! Je ne tenais plus en place, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire. J'étais tellement contente pour elle, enfin! Naruto et elle étaient réunis. Elle qui n'attendait que ça, qui n'a jamais perdu espoir. Il en avait mis du temps ce baka pour ouvrir les yeux. M'enfin bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais, comme dirait Shikamaru.  
La brune pris une grande respiration et ancra ses yeux gris dans les miens, et je l'encourageais en hochant ma tête pour l'inciter à parler. Un sourie timide se dessina sur son visage, des rougeurs colorèrent ses petites joues, enfin, elle ouvrait la bouche, et c'est à ce moment précis que mon cerveau décrocha.

 **« C'est Shikamaru, cela fait à peu près 3 semaines**..."

C'est à ce moment précis que je soupçonnais Hinata de consommer des substances illicites, ou de renifler trop souvent son bâton de colle UHU.

 **OUAIS OUAIS TROP LOURD REVIEWS REWIES MERCI D'AVOIR (RE)LU J'VOUS AIME BIZ REVIEWS**


End file.
